


Ray's Killer

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray babysits RayK's turtle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: When

Ray Vecchio sat on Ma's couch with Killer the turtle sitting on his lap. When Kowalski first asked him to babysit his pet Killer, Ray pictured a yappy little mutt. Kowalski seemed like the kind of guy who would name a little mutt Killer, Kowalski seemed like the guy who was overcompensating.

When he discovered that Killer was a turtle he thought that was weird, but maybe that was why Kowalski get along with Benny, they both had strange animals.

Kowalski had asked Ray just to feed Killer, but when he saw Killers little face pressed up against the glass of his turtle tank, Rat decided to take him home instead because he didn't want Killer to be lonely. 

Ray rubbed Killer's head. Killer made a happy noise as he stretched out his neck.

'Like that, huh?' Ray asked. 

Frannie came into the living room.

'You're still petting that turtle?' Frannie asked.

'Yeah. He's cute.'

'Just keep him away from me, those beady little eyes creep me out.'

Ray stood up and held out Killer. 'Oh come on, sis. Look at this cute little face.'

He moved forward and Killer wiggled his legs. He moved closer to Frannie and Frannie backed up.

'Not funny,' Frannie said as she ran out of the room.

Ray just grinned, someday he would be too old to tease Frannie, but today was not that day. That was what big brothers were for after all.

'Come on, I'll get you an apple,' Ray said as he carried him to the kitchen.

He went to the kitchen and sat Killer on the counter as he picked out the biggest, reddest apple for Killer.

Ray always knew he was a ladies man, but he never knew he was also a turtle man.


End file.
